Wicked Game
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: Ein einmaliger Fehler der nicht ohne Folgen blieb. Hermione befindet sich in einer, für sie, ausweglosen Situation. Fortsetzung von "Gone with the sin". After War, OOC, EWE?
1. Prolog

Für Cari und Jen

**Wicked Game**

The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no

Prolog

Seit 5 Jahren war sie nun auf sich allein gestellt. Die Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft war damals wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie hatte ihrem alten Leben den Rücken gekehrt.

Ron hätte gewusst, dass es nicht sein Kind wäre. Daher hatte sie die Flucht nach vorn gewagt. Was blieb ihr denn auch anderes übrig?

Hermione Granger, der klügste Kopf ihrer Generation, hatte der Zauberergemeinschaft den Rücken gekehrt. Es wäre für sie eine Schande gewesen, als alleinerziehende Mutter zu leben. Zumal man ihrem Sohn die Herkunft ansah. Eisgraue Augen und blondes Haar deuteten eindeutig auf die Malfoydynastie. Allerdings schaffte es der kleine Luca, dass alle ihn liebten. Und wenn man ihm in die Augen sah, dann sah man Liebe.

Mione liebte ihren kleinen Engel. Er zeigte ihr jeden Tag, dass das Leben so unheimlich lebenswert war. Auch wenn er nicht geplant war, sie liebte ihn über alles. Seine Geburt war der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben.

Sie war mittlerweile 29 und lebte in Cork. Nach Irland zu flüchten schien ihr durchaus logisch. Hier arbeitete sie an der Uni und lehrte Sprachen und Geschichte. Die Studenten wussten es zu schätzen, das sie ihnen soviel Wissen vermittelte, etwas was sie bei Harry und Ron immer vermisst hatte.

Harry und Ginny fehlten ihr so sehr. Doch sie war verschwunden, galt als verschollen und würde ihre Tarnung nicht aufgeben. Wie sollte sie ihren Freunden gegenübertreten? Sie hatte ihren Mann betrogen und das Kind bekommen.

Luca war ein Kind der Liebe, vielleicht versprühte er deshalb so viel Glückseligkeit. Er war ein intelligenter kleiner Bursche, was bei den Eltern natürlich verständlich war. Und er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, aber Mione hatte seine Kräfte geblockt.

Luca würde auf Hogwarts niemals Anschluss finden. Das Kind einer Affaire zu sein ziemte sich nun einmal nicht. Außerdem wollte sie ihren Engel immer bei sich behalten. Schließlich war er das Einzige was ihr geblieben war.

Er ging zur Schule und war ein sehr aufmerksamer Schüler. Mit Drei hatte er sich selbst Lesen beigebracht und seitdem las er ihr jeden Abend etwas vor. Auch wenn er gerade einmal 4 war, kam er ihr oft viel älter vor. Manchmal nannte sie ihn zärtlich ihren kleinen Cedric Errol. Wie der Protagonist in Frances Hodgons Burnett's Roman war auch ihr Luca ein kleines Stehaufmännchen. Er war genauso fasziniert vom geschriebenen Wort und wirkte meist erwachsener als es sein Alter zulassen wollte.

Zusammen wohnten sie in einem gemütlichen kleinen Häuschen am Rande von Cork. Das Meer war nur unweit von ihnen entfernt und sie unternahmen oft Spaziergänge mit ihrem Hund Boy.

Luca hatte ihn so getauft als er ihn vor 2 Jahren im Tierheim entdeckt hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie sich eine Katze holen wollen, aber der Kleine weigerte sich, an dem Labradorwelpen vorbei zugehen. So hatten sie am Ende eine Katze und einen Hund.

Im Moment tollte Luca draußen im Garten mit Boy herum. Faszinierenderweise vergötterte der Hund ihn. Mittlerweile war er schon sehr groß und überragte den Jungen, wenn er sich aufrichtete. Aber trotzdem passierte nie etwas. Boy zog auch nur, wenn sie mit ihm Gassi ging. Anscheinend hatten sich Hund und Junge verbündet.

Dafür war Katze Lina ihr verfallen. Luca war ihr meist zu laut und stürmisch, nur wenn sie abends alle am Kamin saßen und etwas vorgelesen wurde, durfte Luca mit ihr kuscheln.

Sie war eine sehr eigenwillige Katze.

Hermione widmete sich wieder einem ihrer Bücher. Sie blieben ihre besten Freunde, denn ihnen war es egal, wer man war. Außerdem lenkten sie die junge Frau ab.

Noch immer dachte sie oft an diese eine Nacht. Die Erinnerungen holten sie damals schneller ein, als sie wollte. Und diese Flucht schien ihr als der einzige Ausweg.

Oftmals fragte sie sich, ob er zu ihr gestanden hätte. Ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, so vorschnell zu flüchten? Hatte der Vater des Kindes nicht ein Recht auf ihn?

Andererseits hatte er sie ja nicht gesucht. Niemand hatte sie gesucht, nachdem sie verschwunden war. Sicher, im Abschiedsbrief stand, dass man sie nicht suchen sollte, aber seit wann hielt sich denn irgendwer an das, was sie sagte?

Hermione hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Und das nicht ohne Grund.

Morgen würde sie nach London reisen. Ihre Patentante war gestorben und sie musste sich einfach verabschieden. Ihre Eltern wussten eh von nichts und lebten ein glückliches Leben in Australien. Aber Tante Emma war für sie da. Die ganzen Jahre über war sie für Hermione und den kleinen da gewesen. Sie wollte die beiden besuchen, als ein Auto sie erfasst hatte. Hermione war todunglücklich. Nun war auch ihre letzte Quelle in ihr altes Leben versiegt. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, was in London auf sie warten würde.

TBC

* * *

Vor bestimmt über einem Jahr hatte ich mal einen Dramione OS gepostet. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt fortsetzen, aber mir fehlte die Inspiration. Da ich im Moment von Plotbunnys überrannt werde und meine geliebte Kerkermeisterin Cari immer mehr will, habe ich nun die Fortsetzung.  
Das ganze konnte ich nicht in einem OS abtun, es wird eine kleine FF werden.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn meine damaligen Leser wiederkehren.


	2. Chapter 1

Because the Night...

Hermione kam sich irgendwie komisch vor. Sie wäre fast überall lieber gewesen als hier.

Vor 3 Tagen waren sie in London angekommen. Sie waren bei einer Nachbarin untergekommen. Hermiones Tante war für diese Nachbarin auch eine Art Ersatzmutter gewesen.

Vorgestern war die Beerdigung gewesen. Luca hatte nicht genau verstanden, was an diesem Tag geschah, aber da seine Mutter geweint hatte, wollte er sie unbedingt aufmuntern. Er hatte es sich nicht einmal nehmen lassen, abends in ihrem Bett zu schlafen. Auch war er es gewesen, der ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen hatte. Hermione wusste nicht, warum gerade sie, so einen tollen Sohn hatte. Und sie kam sich so schuldig vor, weil sie dem Kleinen seinen Vater vor enthielt.

Mittlerweile war ihr letzter Abend in London angebrochen. Morgen Nachmittag ging es wieder nach Cork. Mrs. Newton hatte eine Tochter die 5 Jahre jünger war, als Mione. Die beiden kannten sich. Und Jen war es auch gewesen, die sie dazu überredet hatte, heute Abend wegzugehen. Luca schlief tief und fest, der Tag in London hatte ihn geschafft. Daher hatte sie auch keine Ausrede. Und Mrs. Newton war eh davon überzeugt, das Hermione zu jung war um keinen Spaß mehr zu haben.

Und nun stand sie in einer Bar, umringt von jungen Leuten und fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Sie war nie der Partymensch gewesen und fühlte sich mit ihren 29 hier auch sehr fehl am Platz.

Jen stand neben ihr und war von einigen Herren umringt, die sich scheinbar darum stritten, wer ihr den nächsten Drink ausgeben dürfte. Jen genoss die Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein klein wenig neidisch beobachtete Hermione die Szene weiterhin und trank mittlerweile ihren dritten Cocktail. Während des ganzen Abends wurde sie nur 3 Mal komisch von der Seite angemacht, ansonsten war nicht wirklich etwas aufregendes passiert. Sie nahm den letzten Schluck, stellte das Glas auf den Tresen und ging ins Bad. Dort angekommen sah sie sich im Spiegel an.

Was sie sah, war eine hübsche Frau. Entweder der Spiegel log sie an, oder aber sie hatte eine Art automatischer Abwehrmechanismus für männliche Wesen entwickelt. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das sich wirklich niemand für sie interessierte. Sie wusch sich ihre Hände, strich sich die Haare glatt und ging dann wieder in den Barraum.

Dort angekommen sah sie sich ein wenig um. Und gerade als sie ein interessantes Objekt entdeckt hatte, hielt sie jemand am Arm fest. Sie drehte sich um, und die Person lies ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich gerade hier wieder zutreffen, Schönheit!"

Draco Malfoy stand mitten in einer Muggelbar in London und hielt sie fest. Sie stammelte einige sinnlose Worte, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Er beachtete das nicht, zerrte sie stattdessen zu einer versteckten Sitzgruppe in einer Ecke. Dort angekommen machte er es sich  
bequem und zog sie neben sich auf die Couch. Hermione stand unter Strom. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Nun saß sie neben ihrer großen Liebe und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was tat er überhaupt in dieser Bar? Sie schwieg und hoffte das er sein Schweigen brechen würde.

Er saß einen Moment lang nur da, dann nahm er seine Hand und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

"Weißt du", begann er, "ich habe nie geglaubt das du für immer weg seiest. Du liebst doch dein Leben hier. Ich habe dich gesucht!" Er schaute sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen an und dieser Blick spiegelte soviel Liebe und Verzweiflung wieder, dass es ihr den Atem raubte.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum du gegangen bist, aber ich werde dich nicht noch einmal gehen lassen!"  
Kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, drückte er seine Lippen schon auf die ihrigen. In diesen Kuss packte er all den Schmerz und die Verlustangst, die er über die Jahre empfunden hatte. Und er raubte ihr damit den letzten Atem. Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten. Draco hielt ihre Hand und schaute sie so voller Liebe an. Und in dem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht stark genug war, um jetzt an seiner Seite zu sein. Die letzten Tage in London hatten ihr gezeigt, das dies nicht mehr ihre Heimat war. Und da tauchte er auf einmal auf und stellte ihre Gefühlswelt völlig auf den Kopf.

Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest umschlossen und schaute sie liebevollan. Langsam wurde ihr sein Blick unangenehm. Er sah sie so voller Liebe an, dabei hatte sie sich schon 2 Mal von ihm abgewendet. Und sie würde es heute Nacht ein drittes Mal tun. Nur das er dies nicht wissen auch?

Draco fragte sie, ob sie etwas trinken wolle, sie nickte nur. Als er dann an der Bar stand, nutzte sie die Chance und lief davon. Sie blieb nicht stehen und drehte sich nicht um.

Nach 10 Minuten Dauersprint wurde sie etwas langsamer. Doch kaum, dass sie Schritttempo drauf hatte, schnappte jemand sie und zog sie in eine kleine Seitengasse.

Er war ihr gefolgt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hatte. Er war ihr sehr nah und hatte sie zwischen sich und der Hauswand fixiert. Grimmig sah er sie an.

"Ich...ich...", stotterte sie und suchte nach einer passenden Ausrede. Doch er lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen. Seine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken, so dass sie ihr Gesicht ihm darbot. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick sah er sie an, dann küsste er sie. Und dieser Kuss war eindeutig der brutalste und leidenschaftlichste Kuss, den sie je gehabt hatte. Sie nahm nur noch ihn war, all ihre Gedanken waren wie weggewischt.

Er ließ von ihr ab, hatte aber noch immer seine Hand in ihrem Nacken.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich noch einmal so gehen lasse", er sah sie an. "Du bist mein und das schon seit unserer Jugend. Akzeptiere das endlich!", er zeichnete ihre Gesichtszüge nach.

"Wenn du spielen willst, dann habe ich damit kein Problem!".

Seine Hand, die eben noch auf ihrer Wange lag, streichelte nun über ihren Hals.

"Aber du bist und bleibst mein Mädchen!"

Ohne Rücksicht senkte er seine Lippen auf ihren Hals und biss leicht zu. Mione stockte der Atem. Sie wollte sich wehren, weg von ihm aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr.

Zufrieden grinsend betrachtete Draco das kleine Mal, was sich nun seitlich an ihrem Hals abzeichnete. Sie war seine Frau und daran würde niemand etwas ändern können.

Hermione hingegen war klar geworden, dass es egal wäre, was sie tun würde, er würde sie im Moment nicht gehen lassen. Innerlich kapitulierte sie, zumindest für diesen Moment.

Draco nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich mit.

Sie überquerte ein paar Straßen, bevor sie in ein Taxi stiegen. Irgendwo in Kensington stiegen sie dann aus. Sie standen vor einem edlen Apartmentkomplex. Hermione hatte sich schon gedacht, das ein Malfoy seinen edlen Standard nicht aufgeben würde.

Doch viel Zeit zum umschauen blieb ihr nicht, denn schon hatte er die Vordertür geöffnet und zog sie mit in den Flur. Erst vor dem Fahrstuhl hielt er an. Er drückte ungeduldig auf den Knopf und zog sie an sich.

Der Fahrstuhl kam und er schob sie durch die Tür. Nachdem er ein Stockwerk ausgewählt hatte, zog er sie wieder an sich und küsste sie verlangend.

Hermione wollte ihren Geist verschließen und so den Reizen dieser Berührungen entfliehen aber es war ihr unmöglich. Zu lange hatte sie niemand mehr so geküsst. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und gab sich dem Kuss hin.

Er schien zu merken, das sie kapitulierte, denn ein leichtes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen.

Mit einem 'Pling' machte sich der Fahrstuhl bemerkbar, dann öffnete sich die Tür. Er ließ von ihr ab, griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Vor einer Tür rechts im Gang blieben sie stehen. Draco schien nach seinem Schlüssel zu suchen, aber seine Rechte umschloss noch immer ihre Hand. Als ob er Angst hatte, das sie wieder weglaufen würde. Er kannte sie eindeutig zu gut!

Hermione stand einfach nur da. Sie wusste das es falsch war, das sie wieder verschwinden würde, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht gehen. Zu sehr verlangte ihr Körper nach etwas Liebe. Und sie liebte den Vater ihres Kindes, soviel stand fest. Während sie wartete fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger ihre Lippen nach. Sie wirkten leicht geschwollen, von den Küssen. Ein wenig kam sie sich wieder wie das Schulmädchen vor, das mit ihrem Freund ein Versteck suchte, um heimlich rumknutschen zu können.

Dann endlich bekam er die Tür auf und die Beiden gingen hinein.

***

Wieder mal lag Hermione Granger neben Draco Malfoy und fragte sich, wie um Merlins Willen, das wieder passieren konnte. Wie schon vor 5 Jahren lag sie wieder neben ihm im Bett. Und sie musste nicht unter die Bettdecke schauen, um zu wissen was sie getan hatten. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf.

Wieso schaffte es dieser Mann nur, sie immer wieder so in seinen Bann zu ziehen?

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er noch tief und fest schlief. Leise stand sie auf, zog sich an und suchte ihre restlichen Sachen zusammen. Einen Vorteil hatte sie, da sie in der ersten Zeit mit Luca nur ein Zimmer hatte, hatte sie gelernt sehr sehr leise zu sein. Diesmal würde er sie nicht bemerken.

Sie suchte noch schnell einen Zettel, auf dem sie 'Es tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht' schrieb, dann verließ sie die Wohnung.

Zu ihrem Glück fand sie schnell ein Taxi was sie zu Mrs. Newton brachte. Jen war auch noch nicht aufgetaucht, aber das schien ihre Mutter nicht wirklich zu stören. Luca war wach und schwärmte von irgendeinem Kinderfilm, den er gesehen hatte.

Hermione packte all ihre Sachen und machte Luca reise bereit. Dann aßen sie noch eine Kleinigkeit, bevor es zum Heathrow ging.

Sie war fest davon überzeugt, das sie wieder ganz aus Dracos Leben verschwunden war. Doch der blonde Mann, der sie zum Gateway eilen sah, wusste, dass es nicht so war. Nur dieses kleine, blonde Kind verwirrte ihn gewaltig.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du Mein bist. Und ich werde dich finden und zu mir zurückholen, komme was wolle!", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann erkundigte er sich, welchen Flieger sie wohl genommen hatte.


	3. Chapter 2

Vulnerable

Everywhere I look I see her smile  
Her absent-minded eyes  
And she has kept me wondering for so long  
How this thing could go wrong.

It seems to me that we are both the same  
Playing the same game  
But as darkness falls this true love falls apart  
Into a riddle of her heart.

Es geschah nicht jeden Tag, das ein wütender Malfoy durch Heathrow eilte. Denn auch wenn die Malfoydynastie früher eherr wenig in der Muggelwelt verkehrte, so hatte Voldemorts Fall einiges verändert. Draco hatte das Imperium auf die gesamte Welt ausgebreitet. Mit dem Erbe seiner Familie hatte er in Firmen investiert und viele übernommen.

So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, das die Angestellte am Informationsschalter leicht verängstigt wirkte, als er sie wütend anfuhr.

„Es ist mir egal, wie sie es anstellen, aber sie werden mir jetzt sofort sagen, in welchen Flieger Miss Hermione Granger gestiegen ist. Und zwar plötzlich, oder ich werde sie wegen Inkompetenz feuern lassen!"

Das er die arme Frau damit noch mehr einschüchterte, wollte er natürlich nicht einsehen.

Wie besessen hackte diese auf die Tastatur vor ihr ein, aber es gab keine Hermione Granger, die heute irgendwo eingecheckt hatte. Die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als ihr Chef zur Rettung nahte.

Mit zügigem Schritt ging dieser auf Malfoy zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Mr. Malfoy, welche Freude, sie hier zu sehen. Wie können wir ihnen weiter helfen?"

Eher unwirsch ergriff Draco die ihm dargebotene Hand und erklärte seine Lage.

„Ah, ich sehe, wir suchen eine Person. Miss Pettywhite, lassen sie mich nur machen und trinken sie erst einmal einen Kaffee. Sie können eine Extra- Pause nehmen!"

Mit diesen Worten schwang sich der Mann über die kleine Trennwand und nahm den Sitz der deutlich erleichtert aussehenden Frau ein.

Natürlich sah er, dass es keine Person mit dem vollen Namen gab. Also suchte er nur nach dem Vornamen. Und Bingo, eine Miss Hermione Gramal und ihr Sohn Luca Gramal flogen gerade mit Aer Lingus nach Cork.

Malfoy tippte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf dem Tisch des Informationsschalter herum.

„Mr. Malfoy, die von ihnen gesuchte Person, hatte sie zufällig ein Kind bei sich?"

Verwirrte Blicke streiften den Flughafenbeamten.

„Ja, sie reist mit ihrem Sohn!"

Erleichterung durchfuhr den Mann. Er hatte sie gefunden und würde nicht den legendären malfoyischen Zorn zu spüren bekommen.

„Miss Granger reist unter dem Namen Miss Gramal. Wieso ist uns natürlich nicht bekannt. Sie und ihr Sohn Luca sind soeben von Gate 12A gestartet. Der nächste planmäßige Flug nach Cork würde um 14:05 starten. Es gibt noch freie Plätze. Bei einer Flugzeit von nicht einmal 1:15 h sind sie schnell am Ziel."

Frustriert fuhr Malfoy sich durchs Haar. Cork? Das lag in Irland, soviel wusste er. Aber woher sollte er wissen, das er sie dort auch finden würde. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Der Junge! Er ging bestimmt schon zur Schule. Er fasste einen Plan.

„Buchen sie mir diesen Flug! Ich muss noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigen, aber das Flugzeug darf auf keinen Fall ohne mich starten, haben wir uns verstanden!"

Der andere nickte nur und begann zu buchen. Malfoy händigte ihm seine Kreditkarte aus und wartete, schon wenige Minuten später hielt er sein Ticket in der Hand. Er eilte zum Ausgang um seine Sachen zu packen.

Schnell apparierte er nach Hause.

***

Hermione und Luca genossen währenddessen ein Sandwich im Flieger. Zum Glück flog der Airbus nicht ganz so hoch, dadurch war der Ohrdruck für Luca gut auszuhalten. Immerhin war der Besuch in London der erste gewesen, zu dem er geflogen ist.

Bei einer so kurzen Flugdauer lohnte es sich nicht, zu hoch zu fliegen.

Mione befand sich wirklich auf Wolken. Die Emotionen von letzter Nacht waren noch so frisch, all das Erlebte spielte sich wieder in ihrem Kopf ab.

Sie war feige gewesen. Warum nur hatte sie nicht die Chance ergriffen und Malfoy in ihr Leben gelassen.

Das Apartment, in dem beide gestern waren, war eindeutig sein aktueller Wohnraum. Nirgendwo gab es Anzeichen von weiblicher Anwesenheit.

Sie versuchte sich einzureden, das sie Luca schützen wollte, aber sie war zu klug um sich etwas vorzumachen.

Sie hatte Angst.

Ein Malfoy würde heiraten. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, keine Familie zu gründen. Die Zaubererwelt war da viel zu altmodisch. Luca war zwar unehelich, aber solange wie sie den Vater heiraten würde, könnte sie ihn legitim machen.

Die Heirat mit Ron hatte sie gekennzeichnet. Er war nicht der beste Mann gewesen und wollte gar nicht erst an eine Familie denken. Sie hatte das Geld verdient und er hatte fröhlich vor sich hingelebt.

Hermione wollte Kinder. Aber eine geschiedene Frau hatte es schwerer.

Nach der Begegnung mit Malfoy vor 5 Jahren, hatte sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen bei Ron zu bleiben.

Sie hatte ja die schöne Erinnerung, die alles erträglicher machte.

Aber als feststand das sie schwanger war, da musste sie fliehen.

Sie hätte ihr Kind abtreiben müssen oder mit ewiger Schande gelebt.

Luca schaute begeistert aus dem Fenster und sie streichelte über seinen Kopf.

Wie hätte sie ihn denn bitte abtreiben können? Dieses Wunderkind. Er war doch ihr ein und alles. Und das von dem Moment an, wo sie wusste, das er existierte.

Damals hatte sie sich schnell von Ron scheiden lassen. Das er eine Affaire hatte, wusste sie. Somit konnte sie sich scheiden lassen.

Sicher, alles zurückzulassen tat weh, aber sie wollte endlich Leben.

Eine Heirat könnte sie wieder in Ketten stecken. Natürlich sollte es bei einer Heirat aus purer Liebe anders sein, aber sie hatte Angst.

Und wenn es etwas gab was Hermione Granger Angst machte, dann war es die Angst selbst. Das hatte sie in den letzten Jahren ihrer Schulzeit gelernt.

„Bitte finden sie sich auf ihren Sitzplätzen ein. Das Flugzeug wird in Kürze in Cork landen. Das Wetter ist gut, 18°C und sonnig. Wir bitten sie ihren Sitzgurt anzulegen und die Tische vor ihnen einzuklappen."

Als die Durchsage erklang fing Luca an unruhig zu werden.

„Mummy, Mummy schau da, ich sehe Wasser und ein wenig Land. Schau doch Mummy!"

Aufgeregt tatschte er auf die Scheibe.

„Ja ich sehe es mein Schatz. Aber bitte fass die Scheibe nicht so an, du weißt doch sie könnte dreckig sein."

Sie nahm ein Reinigungstuch aus ihrer Handtasche und fing an seine kleinen Hände sauber zu machen.

Luca lies das ganze brav über sich geschehen und schaute weiterhin begeistert raus.

„Hier mein Schatz, weil du so brav warst hat Mama einen Bonbon für dich!"

Begeistert nahm der Kleine ihr die Süßigkeit aus der Hand, wickelte sie aus, und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Hermione glaubte sogar ein genuscheltes „Danke Mummy" zu hören.

Die Stewardessen gingen rum und sammelten den Müll ein. Als sie in ihrem Gang waren, händigte ihr Luca ganz glücklich sein Papier aus.

Dann setzte das Flugzeug zur Landung an.

***

Knapp 4 Stunden nachdem er aus dem Flughafen geeilt war, war er wieder da. Sein Flieger war schon startbereit, aber natürlich hatte man auf ihn gewartet. Und natürlich musste ein Malfoy nicht lange durchgecheckt werden.

Ein wenig ärgerten ihn die neuen Vorschriften des Ministeriums. Seit ein paar Jahren konnte man nur noch innerhalb eines Landes ohne Meldung apparieren. Wenn man in ein anderes Land reisen wollte, brauchte man eine Erlaubnis.

Andererseits hätte er sie nicht so schnell gefunden, wenn er nicht mittlerweile an Flughäfen gewöhnt wäre.

Keine 10 Minuten nach Ankunft am Airport befand er sich auf seinem Platz und befestigte seinen Gurt.

Erst als der Flieger startete wurde er sich den Informationen der letzten Stunden bewusst.

Luca Gramal besuchte seit einigen Wochen die „Scoil Réalt na Mara" eine katholische Grundschule in Ballycotton. Er hatte Granger nie für katholisch gehalten daher verwunderte es ihn ein wenig, dass ihr Sohn auf eine streng katholische Schule ging. Aber mittlerweile wusste er ja eh nicht mehr, was er nun von ihr halten sollte.

In der Zaubererwelt war nie bekannt geworden, dass sie einen Sohn hatte. Sollte dieser von dem Weasley sein, so wusste der Vater nichts davon. Immerhin war der Junge nicht mit dem hässlichen, roten Haar gestraft.

Über Hermione gab es nicht viel herauszufinden. Sie unterrichtete am University College Cork die Studenten des Arts Bachelor of Honours Degree in Englisch, Französisch und Geschichte. Das allerdings verwunderte ihn in keinster Weise. Hermione liebte Wissen und dieses anderen zu vermitteln.

Er hoffte, dass er es irgendwie hinbekommen würde.

Ein Malfoy liebt normalerweise nicht, aber immerhin verkehrt ein Malfoy eigentlich auch nicht mit Muggeln.

Und er liebte diese Frau.

Er liebte sie seitdem er jung war.

Das Flugzeug landete und Draco Malfoy machte sich auf den Weg, die Liebe seines Lebens zu finden.

Als der blonde Mann den Ankunftsbereich betrat und sich ein Mietauto suchte, war Hermione Gramal, ehemals Granger, schon längst wieder zu Hause angekommen. Sie lieferte Luca bei ihrer Nachbarstochter ab und machte sich auf den Weg in die Uni.

Durch den Kurztrip hatte sie ihre Arbeit ein wenig schleifen lassen und sie musste unbedingt noch die letzten Essays korrigieren, die sich in ihrem Büro befanden.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg zum gleichen Ziel. Das University College Cork.

TBC

* * *

Welcome back. Was vor Jahren mit einem Os begann, soll weiter geführt werden. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so wirklich im Potterverse heimlich bin, so haben es die Geschichten doch verdient, zuende erzählt zu werden.


	4. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Frustriert schaute sich Draco Malfoy seinen Leihwagen an. Nicht nur, das er nicht apparieren konnte, da er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau er hin musste, nein, er durfte auch noch in einem VW New Beatle rumfahren. Leider hatte sich Hertz gegen ihn verschworen, denn dieses quietschgelbe Gefährt war das Einzige, das noch vorhanden war. Ein Taxi wollte er nicht nehmen, da Ballycotton rund 40 km von Cork entfernt lag. Sicher, genug Geld hätte er, aber ein Draco Malfoy traute doch keinen Taxifahrern.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in dieses Gefährt zu steigen und loszufahren. Wenigstens gab es ein Navigationssystem.

Er wusste nicht 100%tig ob er Hermione heute finden würde, aber zumindest wusste er, sie 2 Büros auf dem Campus hatte. Und er hatte rausgefunden das beide in der Nähe der College Road lagen.

Er gab den Straßennamen ein und lies sich führen. Diese Maschine erklärte ihm gerade, er in 6,7 Km am Ziel sei.

Normalerweise würde man so eine Strecke, mit dem Auto, in gut 13 Minuten zurücklegen. Aber natürlich waren alle Ampeln auf Rot gestellt und einmal musste er auch noch falsch abbiegen und in einer Einbandstraße landen. Langsam riss sein letzter Geduldsfaden.

Zum Glück war er nach nervenaufreibenden 35 Minuten endlich am Ziel. Er stand nun auf dem Besucherparkplatz an der College Road und rechts von ihm stand das O'Rahilly Building.

In diesem Gebäude waren unter anderen die Sprachfakultäten untergebracht. Er hoffte dort mehr über Hermione rauszufinden. Denn im Moment hatte er nur die Adresse der Schule ihres Sohnes.

Er stieg aus und sah sich um.

Hermione saß in ihrem Büro und fluchte. Ihre Studenten hatten viel zu viel aus dem Internet gezogen. Wenn sie die Essays so bewertet einreichen würde, müsste sie das ganze eh noch einmal wiederholen. Denn fast der gesamte Kurs war durchgefallen. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie das möglich war.

Im Moment behandelte sie mit ihren Studenten historische Ereignisse in County Cork. Die County hatte sich schon früh gegen Großbritannien gestellt und für die irische Unabhängigkeit gekämpft. Gerade bei dem Thema lebte die Geschichte förmlich noch. Wenn man sich in den Zug , oder ins Auto setzte, konnte man durchs Land fahren und noch immer Spuren finden. Aber anscheinend fand die Jugend von Heute den Kampf, den ihre Urgroßeltern bestritten hatten, nicht mehr interessant.

Sie wusste, ihre Anwesenheit heute ihr nichts mehr bringen würde, daher packte sie ihren Kram zusammen. Luca würde sich sicher freuen, wenn sie den Nachmittag mit ihm verbringen würde.

Bevor sie zurückfuhr, wollte sie schnell noch bei Starbucks einen Kaffee trinken und vielleicht noch eine Kleinigkeit essen. Da sie eh noch einmal ihr zweites Büro nach Post checken wollte, war ihr dies durchaus Recht.

Sie lies die versauten Essays auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen, schaute sich noch einmal um, dann schloss sie ihr Büro ab und eilte nach draußen. Das Wetter war wirklich schön, der September meinte es gut mit ihr.

Sie musste nur schnell über den Besucherparkplatz und dann die Straße überqueren. Dann endlich könnte sie sich ein wenig bei einem Kaffee erholen.

Kaffee war schon in den letzten Hogwartsjahren ihre heimliche Sucht gewesen. Auch wenn es nicht so gesund war, sie konnte einfach nicht ohne dieses köstliche Getränk. Es half ihr, etwas abzuspannen.

Hermione suchte ihre Sonnenbrille und war ein wenig unachtsam. Deshalb sah sie den Mann nicht, der auf einmal vor ihr auftauchte. Sie rannte genau in ihn rein.

Draco hatte sich suchend umgeschaut als auf einmal jemand in in rein rannte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und riss die Person mit sich. Sie landete auf seinem Oberkörper. Für einige Sekunden war er wie in Trance. Woher kannte er diesen Geruch nach Vanille und Pfirsich nur?

Hermione wusste nur eines, sie war in einen durchaus attraktiven Mann gerannt. Zumindest vermutete sie das. Sein Aftershave roch ansprechend und sein muskulöser Körper hatte ihren Aufprall abgebremst. Aber bevor sie es zu sehr genießen konnte, in den Armen eines wildfremden zu liegen, richtete sie sich auf. Es war ein ganz normaler Montag und auch wenn sie heute keine Vorlesungen hielt, so befanden sich doch schon genug Studenten auf dem Campus die sie sehen konnten.

Sie richtete sich also auf und sah ihren Unbekannten an. Und da traf sie der Schlag.

Der Mann, der sich soeben erhob und sie ansah, das war Draco Malfoy.

„Hallo Hermione. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das ich dich nicht noch einmal gehen lasse!", er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte ihr seinen Arm reichen, aber sie schlug die Hand weg.

„Was fällt dir ein, hier aufzutauchen?", fauchte sie nur.

„Begrüßt du so all deine alten Freunde?", Draco grinste innerlich. Er hatte sie voll erwischt. Und diesmal würde er sie nicht mehr entwischen lassen, komme was wolle.

Ein paar Studenten betrachteten das eigenwillige Pärchen. Klatsch gab es am Anfang des Studienjahres nie genug, daher blieben sie stehen und hofften möglichst viel mitzubekommen. Natürlich blieb dies der Professorin nicht verborgen. Sie ergriff nun doch seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Bitte mach jetzt keine Szene, meine Studenten sehen uns!"

Draco lächelte sie an. „Wieso sollte ich dir eine Szene machen, wir reden doch miteinander!"

Hermione stöhnte frustriert auf und gab sich geschlagen.

„Da vorne, in dem Gebäude gibt es einen Starbucks. Wir können gerne dort kurz reden, ich muss nur vorher eben in mein Büro etwas abholen. Ohne dich!"

Sie überquerten die Straße und gingen in Richtung Café.

„Gut, ich warte gerne, aber wer sagt mir, das du wiederkommst?" er grinste sie schon wieder so unverschämt an.

„Im Unterschied zu dir, bin ich keine Schlange..." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er blieb stehen und hauchte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Und gerade weil ich eine Schlange bin, kannst du nie genug von mir bekommen."

Hermione versuchte die aufkommende Röte zu unterdrücken und begann ihn mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Also, wie ich soeben sagen wollte, bevor du mich mit deinem präpubertierenden Genuschel abgelenkt hast, ich werde dir meine Tasche dalassen, so kannst du dir sicher sein, das ich wieder komme."

Sie drückte ihm ihre schwarze Ledertasche in die Hand und eilte von dannen.

„Und es hat dir doch gefallen", schickte er ihr noch hinterher, dann ging er ins Café.

Manchmal fragte sich Hermione, ob die Jahre, die sie mit der Jagt nach Voldemort verbracht hatte, bei ihr einen Schaden ausgelöst hat. Immerhin war sie keine 15 mehr und doch konnte ein einfacher Satz von ihm sie so zum erröten bringen. Wobei es weniger der Satz, sondern mehr die Erinnerung und Erkenntnis, dass er Recht hatte, waren. Und trotzdem, sie war eine erwachsene Frau von fast 30 Jahren. Da sollte sie doch mittlerweile gegen solche Flirtereien Immun sein.

Als sie in ihrem Büro angekommen war, griff sie nur schnell nach ihrer Post und eilte wieder davon. Denn auch wenn die Situation, der sie sich gleich stellen musste, alles andere als angenehm war, so war sie doch immer noch eine Löwin. Wenn Hermione Gramal, ehemals Weasley eines hatte, dann war es Mut.

Draco hatte zwei große Caramel Macciatos bestellt und saß nun an einem gemütlichen Tisch und wartete auf sie. Er wollte nicht zu neugierig sein, aber eine Schlange ist und bleibt eine Schlange.

Schnell durchsuchte er ihre Tasche ein wenig.

Sie lebte zusammen mit ihrem Sohn in der Main Street. Er notierte sich die Adresse und ihre Telefonnummer. Hermione hatte außerdem notiert, das eine gewisse Sinéad O'Dongal den kleinen Luca von der Schule abholte. Denn sie selbst würde erst gegen 5 zuhause sein.

Ihr Terminkalender wanderte wieder zurück in die Tasche. Jetzt nahm er sich ihr Portmonee vor.

Geld, Kreditkarte, Krankenkassenkarte und sowohl eine Dunnes Store als auch eine Tesco Kundenkarte befanden sich darin. Außerdem noch etwas Geld und Passfotos von ihrem Sohn.

Anscheinend lies sie jedes Jahr ein Foto von ihm machen.

Das erste war ein Babyfoto. Ein kleiner Junge mit babyblauen Augen schaute ihn an.

Auf dem nächsten war der Kleine wohl ein Jahr alt. Die Augen waren ein wenig dunkler geworden und er hatte blondes Haar. Er hielt einen Teddy im Arm.

Er schaute sich den Rest der Bilder an. Beim letzten Bild stutze er.

Anscheinend war es erst vor kurzem aufgenommen worden, denn der Kleine trug eine marineblaue Schuluniform. Doch nicht das überraschte ihn.

Luca strahlte ihn mit eisgrauen Augen an. Das vorher so blonde Haar wirkte beinahe weiß. Wieso war ihm das am Flughafen nicht aufgefallen.

Der kleine Luca sah aus wie er!

Er sah das Hermione zu ihm eilte und lies die Geldbörse schnell in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Sie hatte einen kleinen Stapel Post dabei, den sie verstaute. Dann setzte sie sich und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

Draco war noch immer geschockt, daher wartete er darauf, das sie ihn zuerst ansprach.

Hermione schaute sich um, trank noch einen Schluck und nahm dann ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Draco, das letzte Nacht, das war ein Fehler!", täuschte sie sich oder schaute er für einen Moment verletzt auf? Sie sprach weiter. „Wir leben in völlig verschiedenen Welten und können die Zeit nun einmal nicht zurückdrehen! Ich habe eine Familie um die ich mich kümmern muss. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dich nie wieder sehen!"

Auch wenn Hermione äußerlich kalt wirkte, so starb sie innerlich förmlich. Da saß er, der Vater ihres Kindes, zum greifen nahe und doch stieß sie ihn weg. Aber es ging nicht anders.

Draco fragte sich innerlich, was er getan hatte, das ihn die Frau, die er liebte, so zurückstieß. Was hatte er verbrochen, dass er seinen Sohn nicht aufwachsen sehen durfte? Die Frau ihm gegenüber mochte wohl eine Löwin sein, aber sie hatte das Herz einer Schlange. Er atmete aus.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie hatte das Herz einer Löwin. Sie beschütze ihr Kind. Aber war er so ein grauenvoller Mensch, dass man sein eigen Fleisch und Blut vor ihm beschützen musste?

Ihm war klar, dass sie wieder die Flucht nach vorn antreten würde. Das tat sie nun schon seit Jahren.

Aber er würde sie nicht abhalten. Er musste seine Strategie ändern.

Außerdem wollte er seinen Sohn kennen lernen!

„Draco, es tut mir Leid!", mit diesen Worten stand Hermione auf und ging. Sie setzte ihre Sonnenbrille auf und suchte ihr Auto.

Und keiner sah die Tränen, die sie still und heimlich vergoss.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel

Draco hatte sich in einem schönen B&B eingemietet. Er saß in seinem Zimmer und überlegte wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Eines stand fest, Hermione würde es ihm nicht leicht machen. Er überlegte, was sie damals wohl durchgemacht hatte. Denn niemand kehrt ohne weiteres seinem Leben den Rücken zu.

Die Chancen, das Mione ihn in ihr leben ließ, standen schlecht. Es erschien ihm unmöglich, so an sie heranzukommen.

Er musste sich etwas anderes überlegen. Wenn er über seinen Sohn gehen könnte, hätte er eine Chance! Er sah das Bild von dem Kleinen in seiner blauen Schuluniform vor sich. Da kam ihm eine Idee.  
Hermione würde ja erst um 5 Uhr Nachmittags zuhause sein. Wenn er rausfinden könnte, welche Schule sein Sohn besuchte, könnte er an Hermione rankommen. Sie würde ihn nicht aus dem Leben seiner Familie verbannen können, wenn alle voneinander wussten!  
Zum Glück hatte er durch seine Firma auch Kontakte in der Muggelwelt. Er tätigte ein paar Anrufe, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Pub um die Ecke, um etwas zu essen.

Hermione hielt gut 5km vor Ballycotton an. Noch immer hatte sie sich nicht beruhigt. Sie stieg aus und lief eine Weile am Strand entlang.  
Das Meer war ihr Freund. Als sie schwanger war, fing sie an, nachmittags am Meer spazieren zu gehen. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken schweifen lassen und es war, als ob die Wellen versuchten, ihre Probleme wegzuwaschen.

Die einholenden Erinnerungen machten sie noch melancholischer.  
Dabei wollte sie sich doch eigentlich beruhigen.  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Gesicht, als ob sie so ihre Gedanken vertreiben konnte.  
Die Nacht mit Draco war ein Fehler! Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie sich schon wieder dazu hatte hinreißen lassen.Noch immer übte er eine viel zu große Anziehung auf sie aus.  
Sie verstand auch nicht, was er immer noch an ihr fand. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihn dreimal verlassen und doch versuchte er noch immer ihr Herz zu erobern. Dabei hatte es immer ihm gehört, schon damals.  
Frustriert stand sie auf. All diese Gedanken würden sie auch nicht weiter bringen!  
Sie wusste nicht, was Malfoy in Cork machte, aber er konnte ihr gefährlich werden.  
Was auch immer passieren würde, sie hatte keine Wahl außer es auf sich zukommen zu lassen.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
In Ballycotton angekommen, holte sie Luca von Sinéad ab. Der Kleine war ganz aufgeregt und hatte seiner Babysitterin alles von der großen, großen Stadt und dem riesigen Flugzeug erzählt.  
Mione hatte keine große Lust zu kochen, also holte sie einfach zwei Portionen Fish&Chips für Luca und sich.  
Sinéad passte nicht nur auf Luca auf, sondern hatte sich in Mione's Abwesenheit auch um Boy gekümmert.  
Dieser begrüßte sein Frauchen nun fröhlich.  
Luca war mit dem Essen schon in die Küche gerannt und Hermione schloss die Tür.  
Endlich war sie wieder in ihrem Heim angekommen. So sehr sie London auch liebte, dieses kleine Häuschen war ihr sicherer Hafen.  
Luca kannte kein anderes Zuhause. Jede Ecke weckte Erinnerungen in ihr.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.  
„Mami, Ma, wo bleibst duu!"  
Die ungeduldige Stimmer holte sie zurück in die Realität.  
Luca hatte einiges von seinem Vater. Nicht nur das Aussehen, auch seinen Charme und vor allem seinen Dickkopf. Beide waren die ungeduldigsten Menschen die Mione je kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Ich komme ja schon, mein Schatz! Stell doch schon mal Teller hin.", rief sie zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Einen Malfoy liess man schließlich nie warten, nicht mal wenn er nicht von seinem Stammbaum wusste.

Als er vom Abendessen zurückkam, wartete an der Rezeption ein Brief auf ihn. Einer seiner Kontaktleute hatte diverses über Hermione herausgefunden.  
Es gab, ausser ihrem Sohn, keinen weiteren Mann in ihrem Leben. Auch wenn er kein Recht auf diese Gefühle hatte, beruhigte ihn diese Information ungemein.  
Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.  
Ausserdem hatte sein Kontakt herausgefunden, das sein Sohn die Scoil Réalt Na Mara ging. Es war die einzige Grundschule im Dorf. Sie hatte einen Montessori Zweig. Das Hermione an dieser Schulform gefallen finden würde, war ihm klar.  
Jeden Tag gegen zwei hatte er Schulschluss. Seine Lehrerin hieß Miss Cull.  
Als er Hermiones Sachen durchgeschaut hatte, fand er heraus. dass eine Miss O'Dongal Luca immer von der Schule abholte. Dies würde er jetzt für sich nutzen können.  
Wenn er vor ihr in der Schule war, konnte er vielleicht die Lehrerin seines Sohnes auf seine Seite ziehen. Denn das der Kleine sein Sohn war, würde bei der Ähnlichkeit keiner anzweifeln.  
Er hatte nicht vor, ihn zu entführen. Aber er wollte Hermione mit ihren Taten konfrontieren.  
Indem er ihr zeigte, das er von der Existenz des Jungen wusste, nahm er ihr die Flucht nach vorne.

Er würde sich morgen auf den Weg zu Hermiones Wohnort machen und versuchen zu seinem Jungen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit.  
Morgen würde er vielleicht endlich das bekommen, was immer schon seins hätte seien sollen.  
Er würde nicht eher ruhen bis Hermione einsah, das sie zu ihm gehörte.  
Sein Sohn machte dies noch deutlicher.  
Er legte sich hin und viel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen brachte erstaunlich gutes Wetter, für irische Verhältnisse.  
Draco hatte ausgeschlafen und es war nach 10 als er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machte.  
Gegen halb 12 verließ er sein Zimmer und fuhr nach Osten Richtung Ballycotton.  
Die 25km waren schnell geschafft. Schon bald sah er das Ortsschild vor sich.  
Um kurz nach 12 parkte er vor der Schule seines Sohnes.  
Die Kinder der unteren Jahrgänge schienen gerade Pause zu haben, denn sie spielten im Schulhof.  
Er trat an den Zaun und überblickte den Hof.  
Einige Kinder spielten fangen, ein paar Jungs traten einen Fussball zwischen sich hin und her.  
Unter den Jungs machte er einen blonden Haarschopf aus.  
Der Junge kam in den Ballbesitz und rannte aufs gegnerische Tor zu. Es schien, als ob ihn keiner aufhalten konnte. Wenige Meter vor dem Tor stoppte er und trat kräftig gegen den Ball.  
Draco war erstaunt, wie viel Kraft doch in dem Kleinen steckte.

Er hatte ein Tor erzieht und drehte sich jubelnd um.  
Draco blickte in sein jüngeres Ebenbild. Die grauen Augen strahlen vor Freude.  
Der Ältere konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Jungen losreißen. Freude und Stolz durchströmte ihn. Jeglicher Zweifel wurde davon gewaschen. Das Kind war ein Malfoy.  
Plötzlich hielt der Junge inne. Es war, als ob ihm plötzlich klar wurde, das er beobachtet wurde.  
Seine grauen Augen fanden den Beobachter und er schaute erstaunt auf.  
Langsam ging er auf den blonden Mann zu, der ihm so ähnlich war.  
Draco krallte seine Hand in den Zaun. So schön sich sein Plan gestern Nacht noch angehört hatte, so durchströmte ihn nun die Angst. Was, wenn sein Sohn ihn verachten würde?  
Wie erstarrt stand er da und wartete, das der Junge bei ihm ankam.  
Die wenigen Sekunden kamen ihm wie Stunden vor.  
Endlich blieb der Kleine vor ihm stehen.  
„Wer bist du?", fragend schauten ihn die grauen Augen an.

TBC

Nach Jahren geht es weiter.  
Ich weiß, viele haben geglaubt, das die Geschichte nie ein Ende finden wird, aber ich finde, sie verdient eins. In meinem Leben kehrt ein wenig Ruhe ein und ich wollte diesen Umstand dazu nutzen, doch endlich weiter zu schreiben.  
Das nächste Update sollte nicht so lange dauern. Ich habe vor, die Geschichte 2011 fertigzustellen.


End file.
